


Graduation

by Roxxyoursoxx



Series: The Richest Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: Nicky hasn't seen his childhood best friend in years, but they're supposed to meet again the day of his high school graduation.
Relationships: Adam Sutton/Nicky Sutton
Series: The Richest Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517522
Kudos: 8





	Graduation

Nicky stood at the base of the fountain, gripping the handle of his luggage tightly.

He watched as other omegas--his former classmates--met with their families and headed back home. Most of them would spend a few months at home before playing the game of upper society courting balls.

But not Nicky.

No, Nicky was already promised to an alpha. His childhood friend, in fact. Adam Sutton, who he hadn’t seen in… years.

But he was late. Nicky wasn’t even sure if he had seen his graduation. His parents certainly hadn’t. They had messaged him earlier that week, saying that they weren’t coming, and that he was to be picked up by Adam near the fountain.

_ Adam _ . Nicky hadn’t seen him since the summer before he was supposed to go to his own alpha boarding school, back when Nicky was just about to enter fifth grade. He was just starting his residency now, wasn’t he? Training to become a surgeon?

_ They were racing, all the kids in the neighborhood. At the count of three, they were running, battling over who would be the first to make it to the edge of the property. _

_ It was obvious Adam would win. He was everything an alpha child should be: athletic, a natural leader, and currently in first place. _

_ Nicky wanted to keep up, but he was younger than the rest of the kids. When he tripped, he fell hard, scraping up his hands and knees. _

_ Adam looked back at the sound. And then, without stopping, he turned around, running back to Nicky. _

_ “You’re going to lose the race!” Nicky pointed out between his tears. _

_ “That’s okay,” Adam said, looking over Nicky’s cuts. Then, he turned his back to Nicky. “Climb on. I’ll take you home.” _

_ Adam later got scolded for letting Nicky get hurt, and that was the end of the races. _

“Nicky.”

Nicky’s head snapped up, turning to the man who said his name.

It was obvious, despite the seven years that they were apart, that this was Adam. And, Nicky noted with surprise, Adam got  _ hot _ .

Like, really hot.

“S-Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” Nicky exclaimed.

Adam gestured to the suitcases around Nicky. “Are these yours?”

“Yeah! Lemme help--”

But Adam was already moving, brute alpha strength letting him pick up in one trip what Nicky took three trips to bring down.

_ “I’m going to an alpha-only boarding school.” _

_ Nicky frowned. “But we’re supposed to stay together.” _

_ “We will. Just… after we graduate. You’re going to have to go to an omega boarding school, and I can’t follow you there. But we can text every day.” _

_ And that was fine. _

_ Until Adam stopped responding. _

“It’s… been a while,” Nicky said, getting into Adam’s car.

Adam nodded, turning on the car and beginning to drive away from the last comfort Nicky had known.

“I’m surprised how much you’ve changed.”

Adam didn’t respond, instead keeping his eyes on the road.

“N-Not in a bad way! I guess I’m just used to how we were as kids. Though this is weird for you too, right?”

Adam stayed quiet.

So Nicky gave up.

Adam brought Nicky’s things in while Nicky looked around the apartment.

Nicky frowned. The apartment had the basic necessities, but nothing else. There weren’t even seats in the living room. And it was  _ small _ . Smaller than Nicky’s room at the boarding school. Wasn’t this where Adam had been living throughout college? Had he been living like this since then?

“Tomorrow…” Adam started from just behind Nicky, and Nicky froze. He could almost feel the heat of Adam’s body against his back from how close they were standing. “... We’ll need to go and get our mating officially recognized.”

“Should we buy one of those ‘no longer living in sin’ signs?” Nicky joked, turning to face Adam.

But Adam didn’t laugh.

**[Adam]: ** I have a problem.

**[Daniel]: ** Is loverboy not everything you’ve dreamed of?

**[Warren]:** Did he see your apartment and start running?

**[Adam]:** He’s perfect.

**[Adam]:** I love him.

_ “Dad?” _

_ The male in question turned, looking at the child in the doorway. “Yes, Adam?” _

_ “About my engagement. Am I allowed to pick for myself?” _

_ “You may.” _

_ “Can I… pick Nicky?” _

_ “I’ll speak with his parents. Are you sure?” _

_ The boy nodded. “Yes, sir.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a little look into Adam and Nicky's history would be nice, since Adam is probably the least liked character in this series.  
He's just, as I told my beta reader, dumb and gay. He likes Nicky a lot, but he doesn't know how to show those emotions.
> 
> Come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) about these dumb gays!


End file.
